Confessions
by Bookworm1017
Summary: Kurt has been acting weird ever since the incident with Karoffski. Blaine is beginning to notice. One-shot. Set after 'On My Way'.


Blaine smiled back at Kurt. They were currently sitting in a circle saying things they were looking forward to. Blaine was starting to worry about Kurt. He had noticed that Kurt had started dressing down and always had a thoughtful, sad look on his face. Though, he had also been shocked by the Karoffski incident, he didn't know why Kurt was taking it so hard.

"Okay, everyone get lots of rest tonight for Regionals tomorrow," Mr. Schue ended the meeting. Blaine stood and walked over to Kurt who still had that sad look on his face.

"Hey, think you dad will let you sleep over tonight?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Probably," Kurt plastered on a fake smile, Blaine could always tell, "Pick me up at six?"

"Okay," Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and walked him to his car.

"I'll see you at six," Blaine shut Kurt's car door and sprinted towards his own car. It was beginning to rain and Blaine didn't feel like fixing his hair if it got too wet.

When he got home, he ran up to his room to tidy it up a little before Kurt got there. At five-thirty, Blaine was ready to go. His room was clean and he was wearing a Kurt approved outfit. Blaine pulled up to the Hummel house hold and rang the doorbell, and to his surprise, Finn answered.

"Hey, dude, Kurt is still upstairs deciding what to wear. He was freaking out about some sweater earlier," Finn said, motioning for Blaine to come in.

"That sounds about right," Blaine quipped. Finn chuckled and walked into the kitchen while Blaine walked upstairs to check on his boyfriend. He knocked lightly and opened the door to see Kurt shirtless, in tight black skinny jeans, and surrounded by various shirts and sweaters.

"Need help, babe?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt jumped, turning towards him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I can't find my Marc Jacob's sweater," Kurt blushed, very aware of the fact that he was shirtless. Blaine smiled and walked over to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the boy and kissing his shoulder.

"I think I like you better shirtless anyway," Blaine whispered. Kurt blushed darker. Blaine then spotted the sweater Kurt was looking for.

"Close your eyes," said Blaine. Kurt closed his eyes, wondering what Blaine was up to. Hiding half way under the bed was Kurt's favorite sweater. Blaine picked it up and held it in-front of the countertenor.

"Open your eyes," Kurt opened his eyes and grinned

"You are amazing," Kurt pulled the sweater up over his head and kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Why, thank you. Are you ready to go?" Blaine held out his hand, which Kurt took happily. With a quick good-bye to Kurt's family, they left the house and Blaine drove them to Breadsticks.

"Here are your drinks," the waitress winked at Blaine much to his amusement. He looked at Kurt who was swirling his straw in his cup absently with that thoughtful look on his face.

"Kurt, honey, what's the matter?" Blaine asked, concerned.

"What?" Kurt looked up slightly startled, "Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

"Hey, come on. Tell me what's wrong," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and ran his thumb over Kurt's knuckles, "You've been acting off for a while now." Blaine voice was so full of concern. Kurt knew he couldn't hide his feelings from his boyfriend.

"Can we wait and talk about it at your house?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, of course, whatever makes you more comfortable," Blaine wanted to pull Kurt into his arms and protect him from the world, but he knew that wasn't fully possible.

The food came and the couple sat in comfortable silence as they ate. They talked here and there about Glee Club and their classes until they were finished eating. Blaine opened Kurt's door for him and kissed him on the cheek before getting in himself and driving them to his house.

Once in the house, they went up to Blaine's bedroom, and Kurt sat on Blaine's bed looking down at his lap. He knew Blaine hadn't forgotten about the question at Breadsticks. Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat next to him.

"Kurt," Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on. You're scaring me, baby." Kurt drew a shaky breath before launching into the story.

"The week before Valentines, I kept getting cards and things from 'my secret admirer'. I thought they were from you, and you were just trying to be cute and romantic."

"They weren't from me," said Blaine, confused.

"I know. Before Sugar's party, 'my secret admirer' showed up in a gorilla suit. It was Dave," Kurt bit his lip. Blaine stared at Kurt blankly for a moment.

"What happened?"

"He asked me out and I turned him down saying that he only thought he likes me. We agreed to still be friends. When Dave left, a guy from his school saw him and made a comment," Kurt had his arms wrapped around himself and his eyes were glued to the floor. Blaine was rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Dave called me several times a day after that. I kept ignoring him. If I had just answered one of those calls, maybe he wouldn't have tried to," Kurt was cut off after that by sobs wracking his body. Blaine pulled him into his lap and rocked him for a while. Finally, once Kurt had calmed down and was sniffling with his head on his boyfriend's chest, Blaine began to speak.

"Kurt, baby, what happened with Dave is not your fault," Blaine started.

"It might not have happened had I answered his calls," Kurt was quickly becoming distressed again. Blaine held Kurt tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"Listen, what happened with Dave had nothing to do with you," Blaine gently put a finger on Kurt's lips as he began to protest, "No, Kurt. You were not one of the bullies. You couldn't have known what was going to happen, so you can't blame yourself, baby, you can't. I see how miserable you are, Kurt and its killing me." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. He felt safe and loved in Blaine's arms, and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

* * *

A/N - I hope you all liked it! Please review. Also, if you would like updates on when I'm posting stories or just want to read my random tweets, my name on twitter is Bailey1017.

I am currently working on the second chapter of "It Feels Like Forever". It is a Klaine story about what would have happened had Blaine not cheated on Kurt.

Happy Holidays!


End file.
